


Love Me Again

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(written for an M!A on my RP blog) Recently bonded Knock Out and Starscream lose all memories of their relationship and have to start anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't follow the RP blog and you're not up to speed with its development but still want to read the story, here is a bit of info that should be more than enough:
> 
> \- Knock Out and Starscream are happily in a relationship and have recently bonded. They also share Starscream's quarters.  
> \- The memory loss in due to a Magic Anon ask I got, which deleted their memories of their relationship.  
> \- Bonds in my headcanon work in following way - Either bonded can close their side of the bond to cut the other from getting emotional and physical feedback through the bond.

Starscream woke up abruptly. Groggily, he looked around, recognizing his own berth and room and…

What was Knock Out doing in his berth!?!

The seeker’s optics shot wide open, not a trace of recharge left in them. He had no memory of ever inviting the medic to his quarters, much less into his berth! Anger boiled within him and he shoved Knock Out off the berth. 

The red mech made a sound of surprise and pain as his face collided with the cold floor. And it was then when Starscream felt a pang in his spark. Confusion and slight pain came across a ..bond? It certainly felt like a bond to him. But he didn’t remember getting bonded to anyone except his trine. 

“What the--?” Knock Out made an attempt to climb back onto the berth but was stopped by Starscream’s very sharp claws taking a hold of his face. 

“Starscream? What are you--?” ‘doing in my quarters’ left unsaid as Knock Out took a look at his surroundings and realized that he was the one in the seeker’s quarters. He also felt a weird sensation inside his spark – burning and twisting. And a second later it suddenly stopped. Starscream has momentarily forgotten to slam his end of the bond shut. Ignoring Knock Out’s half-asked question, the seeker clenched his jaw and hissed at the red mech.

“What are you doing in my quarters, Knock Out?! You better have a really good explanation!” He tightened his grip around the other’s helm and more pain, confusion and a little bit of fear flooded Starscream’s spark from Knock Out’s end of the bond. And then Starscream knew – the medic was just as clueless as he was. The mech couldn’t even close the goddamn bond! 

The hold on Knock Out’s helm lessened and the red mech quickly crawled away. 

“What the frag, Starscream!” Knock Out didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t remember ever coming to Starscream’s quarters. And he had apparently (?) scored with the seeker and couldn’t remember it! He’s wanted to get into the Commander’s berth for years and when he has finally succeeded, he couldn’t even remember it!!! It was not fair! 

A strong disappointment came from Knock Out’s side of the bond and Starscream’s clenched his jaw again before pointing at the door. He couldn’t believe he got bonded to a grounder! Although, if he had to be fair with himself, Knock Out seemed like the best possible bondmate on the whole blasted ship. 

“Get out! NOW!” 

The red mech complied quickly and even more disappointment came across the bond. Knock Out set course for what he thought was still his and Breakdown’s shared quarters.

***

Being chased out of Starscream’s quarters, Knock Out had to spend the remaining night in what he still thought Breakdown’s and his shared quarters. Except there was only one berth when he entered. And it wasn’t his. He whined loudly in confusion. He was too tired to think so he just flopped on the empty berth and fell into recharge. 

The morning wasn’t much clearer than the middle of the night though. He remembered that Breakdown has told him he was going on a mission with a bunch of drones and that there was no need for Knock Out to accompany him because.. And then there was a blank spot in his memory. And no matter how hard Knock Out tried to remember, he just couldn’t. 

He eventually gave up on that and turned his helm towards the opposite wall of the room where his berth used to be. He couldn’t remember moving out either. It was clear to him that there was something very faulty with certain aspects of his memory. He almost commed Breakdown to ask him a couple of questions before re-thinking that and dropping the call. Soundwave always listened and the red mech didn’t really want his partial amnesia to be known. If it wasn’t already.

He cupped his face with his servos and tried to think. If he has moved out of his old quarters and he woke up in Starscream’s quarters, then it was only logical he has moved in with the seeker. He caught himself smiling at the fact. But the smile quickly disappeared when Knock Out remembered how badly Starscream has reacted last night. 

He stood up unenthusiastically to get his morning energon cube. And after that – he was going to look for clues about whatever he couldn’t remember. 

***

After refueling with an energon cube, Knock Out searched his previous quarters but found nothing that could help him remember the events he has forgotten. Next on his list was the Med. Bay. 

He exited his previous quarters and turned to walk towards the Med. Bay when his optics caught sight of a drone just a few steps from him. The Vehicon seemed surprised to see the medic. Knock Out was in a bad mood and he was quick to snap at the mech.

“What?!?”

The Vehicon trembled at the harsh and sudden tone and almost dropped his energon cube. He tightened his grip around it before stuttering a reply. 

“N-Nothing, sir! I was just… su-surprised to see you he-here. Um so early in the mo-morning.” The Vehicon hesitated for a second before continuing. “Did you and Co-Commander Starscream have a fight?”

Knock Out gave the drone a blank stare before walking away. He wasn’t usually that rude but considering how he had no idea what was going on, it was best to just not answer the Vehicon’s question. 

But the encounter with the mech was enough to solidify his assumption that he and Starscream were indeed living together. Such a pity he couldn’t remember even a second of it all!

The Med. Bay doors opened in front of him and he entered, looking around the room for clues. He found nothing helpful though. His work terminal held no personal data just like he liked to keep it. And his private one… well, incorrect password. He had no access to his personal files. Apparently he has changed the password to something related to whatever he couldn’t remember. So much for that source of information.

The red mech sighed. He had no clues and talking to Starscream was still out of the question. 

He thought of maybe doing some work but he couldn’t concentrate enough. A few hours later the doors to his Med. Bay opened and several drones entered, elbowing each other and pushing one of them a step closer to Knock Out.

The medic lifted an opticbrow in question as the drone closest to him clutched a small colourful box and a few seconds later extended it towards Knock Out. The red mech took the box and opened it skeptically. Inside were two rings – both silver and red. A bit crudely made but the design was to Knock Out’s taste. 

“We know th-that we’re not supposed to know that you and Co-Commander Starscream share a bond bu-but we accidentally overheard an-and we made gifts fo-for you. We hope you like them!”

Knock Out froze in his spot. One word in particular echoed in his helm. Bond. Was that the weird feeling in his spark from last night? But more importantly – it seemed that his relationship with Starscream was far deeper than he expected. He didn’t know how to feel about a bond. He didn’t want to be bonded! Not yet at least. Had he really loved Starscream that much so they bonded?!? Last thing he could remember was wanting lure the seeker into his berth and see how things go from there. Guess things have gone exceptionally well. Till now.

Realizing he hasn’t acknowledged the drones, he lifted his helm and forced a smile. “Thanks, they’re lovely.”

The mechs hummed happily and quickly left the Med. Bay. Knock Out sat heavily on his chair and took one of the rings out of the box. Rings for mates was a human tradition. But he couldn’t stop himself from putting the ring on his sharp finger and smiling at it. 

***

Knock Out kept wearing the ring. He liked it more than he expected. And part of him was certain it was because of what it represented. While the other part denied it and insisted he wore it only because it suited him nicely. 

He didn’t manage to get any work done. Especially not when his spark started aching. It was late evening and the pain was getting from being mildly irritating into disturbingly persistent. Being a medic, he quickly run diagnostics on his frame and the results came clear. There was nothing physically wrong with him. And yet his spark chamber felt like it was being torn apart.

He closed his optics and tried his best to ignore the ache and recharge. Eventually the pain wore him down and he fell into uneasy recharge.

***

Starscream has felt everything Knock Out has felt the previous day - confusion, disappointment, anger, surprise, fondness, loneliness, regret, hope, determination. It pissed him off so damn much! He wanted to go out there and wriggle the medic’s neck for not closing the bond. He didn’t want to know what the other was feeling. It made him feel connected to him. And he despised that…. Wanted to despise it.

The one thing that didn’t have to come over the bond to affect him was the horrible tearing pain that shot through his spark in the evening. With horror Starscream realized that the bond he shared with Knock Out was new. New enough to demand to be consumed. He cursed loudly and slammed his fist against the berth. He eventually fell asleep when the pain stopped seeping from Knock Out’s end of the bond. 

The next morning he unpacked all of Knock Out’s stuff that he has packed the previous day – all the different size buffers, the project, the datapads, everything that looked like it was Knock Out’s. He has been determined to kick the mech permanently out of his quarters. 

But the realization of the state of their bond made him re-think that. Not really. But that’s how he liked to lie to himself. In truth – it was all the emotion through his bond that made him unpack the medic’s stuff. No matter how he much he hated it, when Knock Out poked the walls he had put on his end of the bond, Starscream almost let the mech in. Almost. 

***

Starscream spent his day holed up in his quarters and going through his and Knock Out’s stuff. He didn’t know how to feel about the things he found. 

There were a lot of pictures. Both on datapads and in frames. And all were so disgustingly sweet and the mechs in them were wearing such nice smiles and it made Starscream sick and warm at the same time. It almost made him wish he could remember or even re-live those moments from the pictures. He shook his helm vigorously in denial. 

Starscream almost left his quarters a few times to confront Knock Out but he changed his mind every time he got near the door. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Having a new bond meant they will have to consume it and Starscream wanted to postpone that as physically long as possible before the pain in his spark became too much.

And speaking of pain in the spark – his spark chamber has begun to hurt almost an hour ago and it was getting worse and worse. Far worse than last night. Until it get too much and Starscream stood up from his berth, his vents letting out a pained sound. His claws left marks on his chest plates as he unconsciously scratched them. He could take pain alright. But that was too much.

Reluctantly he set course for Knock Out’s former quarters and shot every drone in his way a glare of doom. Arriving at his destination, he slammed his fist against the door several times until it opened and revealed a very tired and obviously in pain Knock Out.

“Starscream?” the red mech hasn’t even finished uttering the other’s designation when Starscream pushed his way inside the room. Stepping closer to Knock Out, the seeker forced the red mech to step back and back until he fell on the berth. Starscream climbed up as well and sat between Knock Out’s spread legs and pointed at his spark chamber.

“Open up.” The voice was cold and commanding and Knock Out didn’t like that in the least.

“Won’t we talk abou—“

“Open up, Knock Out!”

“No. Not until we ta—“ his sentence was cut by Starscream again.

“No. We won’t talk about it first! We won’t because I’ve been feeling twice the pain you feel because YOU DIDN’T CLOSE THE GODDAMN BOND!”

Knock Out’s optics widened in shock when the screaming came out of nowhere and sharp claws grabbed him by the shoulders. Then the words registered in his processor. Twice the pain. He had unconsciously put Starscream through twice the pain. No wonder the mech snapped in just two days. 

But now was Knock Out’s chance! He knew that if he left Starscream in charge, they’ll quickly merge sparks just enough to relieve the pain and then the seeker will leave for another two days of hiding in his quarters. And Knock Out couldn’t have that!

He grabbed the other’s hips and rolled them so Starscream was now on his back, wings fanning nicely behind him. The seeker was about to protest when Knock Out started talking.

“We do this right. And we see why we bonded.” 

Starscream wanted to protest again but Knock Out’s frame pressed against his and it felt so warm and nice. And then the medic’s mouth was on his neck and his glossa sipped between the neck cables and it was bliss. The pain in his spark started to fade slightly. Or was it because of all the other nice sensations? Starscream wasn’t sure. 

Knock Out’s glossa eventually moved from between the neck cables to the inside of Starscream’s mouth. The kiss was messy and urgent. But it was more than enough to set his fans on a higher setting. When Knock Out ended the kiss and moved his face against the seeker’s neck again, Starscream was already panting. The servo playing with his hip cables and the other tracing the edge of a wing were not helping his composure either. 

But he couldn’t have Knock Out do all the work! The mech wouldn’t shut up about it afterwards. 

Starscream wasn’t sure where to touch the grounder though. What was sensitive? Headlights? Wheels? What? And since he had no idea anyway, he decided to at least touch that one thing he has always wondered about Knock Out. The audio receptors. 

One servo pressed the medic’s face closer to his neck and the other tentatively traced the audio receptor. The reaction was so much better than Starscream expected! A loud moan was muffled against the neck cables but a very delicious shudder rocked Knock Out’s frame. 

Starscream grinned in victory. He removed his servo from the audio receptor and traced it with his glossa instead. The moan was even louder this time and Knock Out gripped the seeker’s hips in return. His spark chamber opened quickly and Starscream’s own followed not a second later. Both sparks span faster in anticipation and when they finally touched, ecstasy shook both mechs. They panted, moaned, and rocked their frames against each other, unable to remain unmoving. 

The pleasure was intense and the relief - more than welcomed. And then memories started flashing. Pictures upon pictures, memories upon memories until it all came back, in a blink of an eye they have regained all of their lost memories. 

Knock Out couldn’t help but let out a joyous laughter before kissing Starscream on the lips. And this time the seeker welcomed the kiss with a smile. 

***

“You’re such an aft. You threw me out of our quarters!”

Starscream rolled his optics and sighed. Instead of arguing, he only smirked and gripped Knock Out’s audio receptors and caressed them until the medic’s optics closed with pleasure.

*** 

Thank for reading!~


End file.
